


Missing

by pinecovewoods



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Ridiculously fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecovewoods/pseuds/pinecovewoods
Summary: "Okay, so maybe I am in love with her. Doesn't change the fact that she's out on a date with another guy. A guy who, in case you've forgotten, she's wanted to ask her out for months."





	Missing

"You look nice," Davey says from the bathroom door, soft smile on his face as she fixes her hair, "you going somewhere?"

"A date, actually," she can't help the smile that spreads across her face, "with Elliott, from work. He finally asked."

Davey's face falls, just slightly, but he recovers before she can notice.

"Oh, that's good, I'm glad," he says, "text me where you are, okay? Just in case."

"Always do."

Three hours later and Davey sits on the couch in their apartment, staring blankly at the tv.

"I just don't know why I feel like this, Jack," he sighs, throwing his head back against the cushion, "and it's not like she hasn't gone out on dates before, but this just...made a pit form in my stomach. And I can't shake it."

"It's because you're in love with her," Jack says from the floor, washing off a paint brush, "I've been saying it since before college; you love her, in more than just a best friend way. It's obvious, really, like in a totally cliché cheesy high school rom com movie kinda way."

"I'm not," Davey stops, swallowing, "okay, so maybe I am in love with her. Doesn't change the fact that she's out on a date with another guy. A guy who, in case you've forgotten, she's wanted to ask her out for months. Says he could be the thing that she's missing in life."

"Trust me, I remember," Jack replies, "but I also remember that every time she came back from a date that didn't go well the first person she would go to is you, the only person she would go to is you. You're what's missing, not some random guy."

Before Davey could reply the front door of the apartment opened, the girl stepping in and tossing her keys on the counter with a sigh. 

"That doesn't sound promising," Davey says, patting the spot beside him, "wanna talk?"

"I..." she glances at Jack, swallowing, "um, yeah. Jack, do you mind...?"

Jack had already stated packing up his paint supplies, nodding. He places a gentle hand on her shoulder as he passes.

"I don't need to beat anyone up, do I?"

The girl shakes her head, giving him a small smile. With that, Jack leaves, closing his bedroom door and leaving the two of them in silence.

"This may sound redundant, but are you okay?" Davey questions as she sits next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"If you can't tell, it didn't go well," she sighs again, "not well at all."

"No?"

"No," she repeats, "turns out he didn't like how I kept mentioning you and all of our adventures."

Davey feels his heart leap, and he puts his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry doll," he whispers, "I know you really liked him."

"S'okay," she replies, "honestly, he was kinda boring. That's why I kept bring you up."

"I'm sorry," he repeats, "but I guess it's a good thing you found out now, yeah? Rather than down the road when you've put more time into it."

"I suppose," she sighs, "I guess I'm jus' tired, Davey. Tired of going on one date after another and never seeming to find the right guy."

Davey squeezes her arm comfortingly, trying to keep his heartbeat under control.

"Maybe I'm just missing something," she says quietly looking up at him with her head resting on his shoulder, "maybe there's something I'm not seeing."

Davey sighs, pressing a supposed-to-be-friendly kiss to her forehead as he rubs her arm.

"Maybe."

\---

"Hey Y/N," Davey says, not looking up from his computer as the girl walks into the apartment, "how was work?"

"I accidentally called you my boyfriend today."

Davey's eyes bulge out of his head, the boy practically coughing up a lung as he tries to stutter out a response.

"I..." Davey shakes his head, closing his laptop, "can I get the context behind that story?"

She smiles, tossing her keys on the counter.

"Well for starters, everything was still just as awkward as it was two weeks ago after that date I went on with Elliott," she replies, pulling out a kettle and some coffee as Davey walks to the counter, leaning against it as she speaks, "and he came up to me and asked if we could try again, and when I said no he asked if it was because I was seeing someone."

Davey leans in closer, as if to soak up every detail of the story as she makes her coffee. 

"And I said yes, I couldn't exactly tell him that I didn't want to go out with him again because he's the most boring person on the planet, and I figured it would get him off my back," she looks at him finally, smiling a bit, "realized I was missing a very important detail when he asked who it was." 

"So you said th-"

"I said your name. I said that you were my boyfriend."

Davey nods, folding his arms.

"And he believed it?"

She shrugs.

"I mean, he must've," she says, "after I said it he just kinda nodded and said that he hopes we're happy."

Davey swallows, nodding slowly.

"And are we?" He finally asks.

The girl stops, creamer in her hand as she contemplates his words.

"Are we what?"

"Are we happy?" He asks, smiling as she does the same. "can't have any missing details in our story, and it's only right that we give the poor boy an answer as to whether or not we're happy together."

Y/N stirs her coffee slowly, silently, and then nods.

"Yeah, I suppose we are."

"Well that's good," Davey smiles more, leaning across the counter to press a kiss to her forehead, "use me as an excuse anytime you need, I'm happy to do it."

"Thanks Davey," she smiles softly, taking a sip of her coffee, "I gotta go, I have to read like sixty pages for my psych class on Monday."

"Have fun," Davey calls as she walks to her room, shutting the door behind her. 

Davey pushes his way into Jack's room, sighing as he flops down onto the boys bed.

"Don't suppose you heard much of that?" He questions.

"The fact that she called you her boyfriend with like, no hesitation?" Jack chuckles a bit. "You were in the kitchen, Dave, these walls are sound proof."

"God she's made it so much worse now," Davey admits, "now all I'm going to think about is the fact that she could've said anyone, you or Race or some random name for gods sake, but no. She said me. And she said it so casually, like it was true."

"And you wish it was true," Jack teases.

"Oh shut up," Davey groans, laying back on Jack's bed with his hands on his stomach, "I just...I know I could be good to her, in a way none of those others were. But I don't know how to tell her that without coming off as creepy. Don't know how to tell her that I feel like the thing she thinks she's missing is me."

"I dunno, maybe you should get drunk," Jack says, "the two of you, might make things easier."

"Jack!" Davey exclaims, sitting up quickly. "Why is your answer to problems always alcohol?"

"I was only joking," Jack rolls his eyes, "but I think you need to tell her, because she's going to keep going out on shitty dates with shitty guys until she gives up and you'd've missed your chance."

Davey groans again, running his hands over his face as he lays back down. 

_If only it were that easy._

\---

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asks as she sits down next to him, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"They're not worth that much," Davey replies, shutting his unused laptop and setting it on the coffee table. 

"Davey," she gives him a friendly shove, "c'mon. You've been pouting ever since I went on that date with Elliott, what's up?"

Davey swallows at the mention of the boy, shrugging a bit.

"It's nothing," he says, "it's stupid."

"David Jacobs," she says formally, "first off, nothing you have to say is stupid, and second off, you are my best friend, it's my job to listen to each and every stupid thought you think you have."

"I...Jack said I should tell you," Davey whispers, shaking his head as he looks at his hands.

"Well, I'm intrigued," she says, turning her body to face him head on, "you've gotta tell me now. It's in the best friend code."

Davey swallows again, turning to face her as well. 

"It's just..." he pauses, nodding to himself. Then the words come tumbling out of his mouth. "Sometime I feel like I wanna make out with you, is that a friend thing to do?"

The room is silent, and Davey can feel the bile rise up in his throat as he stares at his hands. Before he can run off, she speaks.

"Are you implying that you want to kiss me?"

_No turning back now._

"Well, I..." Davey nods, "yeah, I guess I am."

"Davey I..." she trails off, a smile spreading across her face, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

Davey looks up at her, eyes wide.

"Wait, really?" He asks. "You're...but I thought...you kept going out with other boys so I thought that you di-"

"I kept going out on dates because I was looking for someone like you," she laughs, taking his hand in hers, "except no one could seem to measure up. And when I said that there was something I was missing, something that I wasn't seeing, I was trying to drop a hint that it was you I was missing. And then I told you that I told Elliott that you were my boyfriend and I thought for sure you'd get it then, but you didn't say anything so I thought that you understood and were trying to let me down without making a scene."

Davey's jaw drops, his eyes dancing around the apartment as he searches for his words.

"So you mean to tell me that all this time we could have be-"

"Jesus Christ will you two stop talking and just kiss each other already!" Jack's voice comes from his bedroom through the wall, causing both Davey and Y/N to laugh.

He places a hand on her cheek, locking eyes with her.

"Can I?"

"Please."

And he does, pressing his lips to hers with overdue zeal. She moves closer, straddling his waist as she cards her fingers through his hair. Davey moves his hand to the back of her neck, the other resting on her waist. 

They pull back breathless, both donning blown pupils and kiss swollen lips. 

"So I suppose that story you told Elliott," Davey says, "about me being your boyfriend..."

"Guess it wasn't a lie after all," she smiles, planting a gentle kiss to his lips, "can't believe it took us this long to figure it out."

"Jack thinks I've liked you since college started," Davey admits, smiling.

"Yeah? And what do you think?"

"I think I've liked you since the day I met you," he breathes, "only realized it the day you came back from that date with Elliott, guess I finally admitted it to myself. For the longest time I thought my feelings were just friendship ones but-"

"But then you decided you wanted to make out with me," she laughs, and Davey blushes.

"And you?"

"I guess I did always feel more complete when I was with you," she mumbles, "and that's the feeling I was looking for with all of those other boys. Guess you can't find your missing piece in the world when it happens to already live the feet down the hall from you." 

Davey kisses her in reply, hands caressing her cheeks.

"God every time you went out with some random guy I felt sick," he mumbles, "suppose that makes sense now."

"I don't wanna talk about that," she says, kissing him again, "don't wanna talk about anything really. Just kiss me, please."

Davey smiles, pulling her mouth back onto his. 

"If I come out there and you two are having sex I'm going to kill myself," Jack says from the hallway.

"We're perfectly decent, thank you very much," Y/N smirks, moving herself off of Davey's lap and curling into his side. 

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you two are finally together," Jack says, walking into the living room with paint brushes in his hand, "but I swear to god if I ever come home to you two indecent in public view I won't hesitate to take drastic measures."

"I don't doubt that for a second," Davey smiles, "but don't worry, it won't happen." 

"It took you long enough to figure everything out," Jack replies, turning on the sink, "it was like I was listening to a bad soap opera, talking in circles about feelings and missing things and blah blah blah."

"Oh shut up," Y/N teases, rolling her eyes, "you're just jealous."

"Mhmm, sure," Jack replies, "we all find our missing pieces eventually I suppose."

"Yeah I suppose so," she says, smiling up at Davey, "just happen to live with mine already."

Jack lets out an overdramatic fake gagging noise, leaning over the sink.

"That is so ridiculously cheesy and romantic," he says, "I think I'm going to throw up."

"God you're so annoying," Davey throws a pillow at him, which Jack dodges easily, "go back to your precious paints, let us be."

"Okay, okay," Jack gives in, smiling all the same, "I really am happy for you two though, I was tired of all the constant complaining from Davey about Y/N going out with whoever it was that time."

Jack escapes to his room before Davey can peg him with another pillow, Y/N laughing at the teasing between the two boys. The Jack's door closes, silence once again falls over the two.

"I think I love you."

She says it so quietly that the boy isn't quite sure he heard it correctly, but when he feels her breathing hitch at his silence, he can't help but smile.

"I think I love you too, Y/N."

She breaks into a smile, surging forward and pressing her lips to his for a few moments before pulling away.

"You gonna break my heart, Davey?" She asks, intertwining their fingers together as she leans her head on his shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it," the boy replies, pressing a kiss to her hand, "I'd rather die than know I hurt you in any way."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"I wouldn't expect anything else."


End file.
